This invention relates generally to improvements in bottled water dispenser stations of the type adapted to receive and support a water bottle in an inverted position, and to selectively dispense water therefrom. More specifically, this invention relates to an improved bottled water station having a removable reservoir module designed for drop-in installation into a station housing in operative engagement with housing components to provide separately dispensable water supplies at different temperature levels.
Bottled water dispenser stations are well known in the art for containing a supply of relatively purified water in a convenient manner and location ready for substantially immediate dispensing and use. Such bottled water stations commonly include an upwardly open reservoir mounted on a station housing and adapted to receive and support an inverted water bottle of typically three to five gallon capacity. Water within the inverted bottle flows downwardly into the station reservoir for selective dispensing therefrom through a faucet valve on the front of the station housing. Such bottled water stations are widely used to provide a clean and safe source of water for drinking and cooking, especially in areas wherein the local water supply is suspected to contained undesired levels of contaminants.
In bottled water stations of the above-described type, the water bottles are normally provided in a clean and preferably sterile condition with an appropriate sealed cap to prevent contamination of the water contained therein. When an inverted bottle on a station housing reaches an empty condition, the empty bottle can be lifted quickly and easily from the station housing and replaced by a filled bottle having the sealing cap removed therefrom. The empty bottle can then be returned to the bottled water vendor for cleaning and refilling.
Although bottled water stations of this type utilize a sequence of water bottles which have been individually sanitized, the water reservoir within the station housing is not subjected to periodic cleaning or replacement. In this regard, the housing reservoir commonly comprises a metal or ceramic tank mounted within the station housing in association with a refrigeration system for maintaining water within the reservoir in a chilled condition. In other station housing designs, an auxiliary reservoir is provided in association with suitable heating elements for providing ak heated water supply. Unfortunately, the integration of the station housing reservoir with associated chilling and/or heating systems has generally precluded easy reservoir removal for cleaning purposes. Instead, the housing reservoir has typically been used for prolonged time periods without cleaning, thus creating the potential for undesirable growth of harmful bacteria and other organisms. Reservoir cleaning has generally been possible by taking the station out of service and returning the station to a centralized facility for cleaning purposes.
In one proposed construction for a bottle water station, a removable reservoir container has been suggested for easy drop-in placement and left-out removal with respect to a supporting chiller plate within a station housing. See U.S. Pat. No. 4,629,096. While this configuration beneficially permits reservoir removal for cleaning purposes, no provision has been made to supply a desirable heated water supply in addition to a chilled water supply. Moreover, the supported placement of the removable reservoir container onto a refrigerated chiller plate inherently and undesirably provides a large surface area and associated space conducive to frost build-up between the chiller plate and the reservoir container.
The present invention overcomes the problems and disadvantages of the prior art by providing an improved bottled water station having a modular water reservoir adapted for simple drop-in installation into the station housing, and for correspondingly simple slide-out removal therefrom. Accordingly, the reservoir module may be removed from the station housing quickly and easily for cleaning purposes, with a clean replacement reservoir module being easily installed into the station housing to permit the bottled water station to remain in service. The improved bottled water station is further adapted to minimize or eliminate frost associated with refrigerated chiller equipment, and is compatible for supply of both chilled and heated water supplies.